Negrath's Tale: Stealing a thief...
by Negrath
Summary: A familiar "quest", and some surprising impulsiveness...


Just thought I'd let the people get to hear of an amusing little piece, set between the groups escape from the dungeon, and the start of their trip to the -other- Hold…  
  
Regarding the end, you might need to insert something other than what inspired me, but I'm sure the entire situation wouldn't be -too- far off the realm of possibility… :-P  
  
So I give you…  
  
  
  
Negrath's Tale  
  
-Stealing a thief  
  
  
  
  
  
-"Help me…please…he-help me…."  
  
The pleading man having recently been "rescued" from those wishing him harm, and which had not particularly appreciated their "audience", Negrath found himself only watching as Jaheira knelt by the sweating victim;  
  
-"Renfeld? What is wrong?"  
  
-"Jah-jaheira…" the man stammered, gasping for air, a shivering smile of recognition all to brief as he momentarily tensed, before continuing;  
  
-"I…I have be-en ppoisoned! Ma-magic healing willbe-be no use…I need…I need…-Harper- hel-help…"  
  
-"Then you will have it." The druid nodded, uncermoniously lifting him into her arms, having abandoned her staff on the ground.  
  
Negrath gesturing for Viconia to pick it up, they followed "their" Harper as she headed back the way they had come, the man mumbling, in-between coughs, something about the docks.  
  
………  
  
Approaching a building that appeared much to large and extravagant for the supposed need of balance the Harpers prided themselves on, the were halted by a man rushing out the door the moment they set foot toward it rather than further down the path;  
  
-"Stop! What are you…Renfeld? By the gods! What are you doing with him?!?"  
  
-"As should be obvious, Rylock, we're bringing him in so that he may avoid the final effects of the poison he has been "given"." Jaheira pointed out, glancing at the building as she did so, her dissatisfaction with the situation increasing as she did so.  
  
-"Indeed. And you would be…of course. Jaheira. I didn't recognize you without…"  
  
-"Yes." The druid stated, hefting the now unconcious man in her arms as she did, in an evident effort to change the subject.  
  
-"I'm sorry." The man called "Rylock" replied, dual meaning clear to all as he took the poor off her hands, hurrying inside.  
  
With the ease of practice, she closed the door after him.  
  
To the surprised looks of her companions, she smiled thinly, retrieving her staff from the Drow before explaining with a shake of her head;  
  
-"No, we have nothing to hide, but you would not believe what some people see as evil…or simply worthy of destruction."  
  
Glancing back up at the facade of the house, she snorted;  
  
-"What we are doing in such a place, however, I have no idea."  
  
-"Well, we have nothing to do here, then?"  
  
-"That we do not…nor will we be expected to hang about, showing that our kind has any business here. Move."  
  
Gesturing impatiently, she hearded them back the way they'd come.  
  
  
  
-"Ho there!" a familar voice was heard to call.  
  
Three pairs of eyes sought out the owner almost immediately, frowning in irritation, while those not knowing the babbling spellcaster watched curiously as the three that did, approached, almost menacingly.  
  
-"Xar." They saluted as one, weapons identifying their target.  
  
-"Yes, that would be me." The wizard nodded, as high-&-mighty as Edwin had ever been.  
  
-"And you will be dead!" Mincs bellowed, stumbling to fall flat on his face as Xar sidestepped his charge, tripping him with his staff.  
  
-"What do you want, necromancer?" Jaheira wanted to know, tigthening the grip on her own "sturdy stick".  
  
-"I am, as you can see, without my meddling companion. He is currently a most  
  
unappreciative guest of the esteemed Harper Hold…you know, the building you just left."  
  
-"And you want -us- to reunite the two of -you-?"  
  
-"Quite. Now, off with you."  
  
And with that, the mage vanished.  
  
Turning various looks on Jaheira, the group simply waited.  
  
Shrugging, the druid looked over her shoulder at the now-ominous building;  
  
-"Prisoners of that kind has nothing to do in a Harper base…nor do I think he is buried there…so I guess we at least can check on it…If you are sure he otherwise will just send others?"  
  
-"Others, or never stop pestering us with it…and he will have that spell ready anytime…but you already know this." Negrath pointed out.  
  
Sighing, she turned back to the Hold, waving them with her;  
  
-"Let's see if we at all can be let in, first."  
  
………  
  
-"What do you…oh, it's you again."  
  
Almost suspicious, Rylock nodded at the druid;  
  
-"Jaheira."  
  
Returning the gesture, she lowered her eyes momentarily, sighing again;  
  
-"Rylock. I think you know why we are here now."  
  
-"You want inside."  
  
-"Yes. We are tired, and have no coin to speak of. Knowing as we do that we will not be left alone no matter our need…and why would be a matter for another day, my friend…I have merely suggested that my friends of the Harp will surely grant us the respite we so sorely require."  
  
-"Hmph. Well, no-one shall say the Harpers are not hospitable. But I warn you, and your friends in particular…none of you must enter the second floor. We have guards there that is rather particular about whom they accept."  
  
With a slightly stunned expression, Jaheira stepped a bit closer than really necessary, whispering intently enough to not make it much of a point;  
  
-"May these…guardians…be who I think they are?"  
  
-"Harpers gone beyond, yes." Rylock intoned, ignoring the others as he looked back at the druid with sadness;  
  
-"And I am sorry to say that they would be unlikely to help you in your quest, my dear. They have not traveled beyond the Hold since they took up residence here, nor do they carry interest in affairs outside…in any way."  
  
-"But if they…" the druid protested, almost pleading.  
  
-"No, Jaheira. You may not. I am sorry."  
  
Seeing her shoulders slump, Negrath moved up beside her, putting an arm over her shoulder as he looked to the man;  
  
-"Excuse her. She is tired, we all are…you may remember?"  
  
Knowing the detour for what it was, Rylock nodded, smiling slightly as he stepped inside, waving for them to hurry;  
  
-"Indeed. Now, if you would come this way…?"  
  
  
  
Well inside, the male Harper left them with a repeat of his earlier warning, and smiled at Jaheira;  
  
-"Be welcome and feel at home, my friend. We may lack trees, but I believe you will find all the togetherness you could wish for in this our Hold. I bid you farewell."  
  
Tones of string instruments floating from unseen performers, Negrath's eyes lit up at the sound.  
  
Looking at his group, he got an idea;  
  
Discarding the katanas and their sheaths, he bowed low before the druid;  
  
-"May I have this dance?"  
  
………….  
  
  
  
………………………………………………………………..  
  
And that final line, meant to be indicative of the druids surprised, hesitant acceptance, and the groups (almost) unanimous amusement on the matter, would be, considering the only possible end to the "quest" the mad wizard gave them, the entire point of the story…  
  
The inspiration?  
  
The few, but melodious tones upon entering the Harper Hold… ( 


End file.
